Serenity Michaelis first met Xander Bly
by Jaden bly
Summary: Xander first met Serenity
_Mai Snape first Peter Michaelis in School when she was 19 years old hey Mai oh hey there Peter where are you going I am going to go home to my house do you want to come with me to meet my family sure I will come with you Mai oh hey mother, father, Severus, Reborn, Lenora, Vivian hey Mai how was school it was great mom, dad, Severus, Reborn, Lenora, Vivian this is my boyfriend Peter Michaelis & Peter this is my mother, father, brothers, sisters their names are Rosemary, Tim, Severus, Reborn, Lenora, Vivian Snape it's nice to meet you Peter & it's nice to meet you guys too Mai yes mom, dad how long have you & Peter been dating we been dating for 2 years now wow that is great Mr. & Mrs. Snape yes Peter can I have your blessing to ask your daughter Mai to marry me yes you do have our blessing to ask our daughter to marry you thanks you are welcome Mai yes Peter will you marry me yes of course I will marry you Peter oh my god our sister is getting marry Mai, Peter got marry then they went to Paris for their honeymoon it is beautiful here yes it is pretty they went home to Italy that when she saw her brother Reborn hey Mai, Peter oh hey Reborn how was your honeymoon it was great & beautiful thanks for picking us up you are welcome." "We have something to tell you guys what is it Mai I am pregnant you are yes I am that is great Mai, Peter thanks guys you are welcome Peter yes Mai I am pregnant what are we having we are having four babies WHAT! Four babies yes that is great Mai did my family heard yes we did Mai we are so proud of you thanks mom, dad, Severus, Reborn, Lenora, Vivian."_

 _"Hey Tsuna yes oh hey Reborn what are you doing here Tsuna I am here to see you Reborn because I have something to tell you what is it Tsuna I am in love with you Reborn you are yes I am you know Tsuna yes Reborn I am in love with you too you are yes are you in school yes I am in school which grade are you in I am in 12 grade wow what are you going to do when you get out of school Tsuna I am going to take over for my father, my grandfather as a Mafia Boss the Vongola Decimo wow that is great Tsuna thanks Reborn you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Reborn yes oh hey Severus what is wrong it's Mai her water just broke ok let's go you two hey Reborn yes mom who is this man next to you oh this is my boyfriend his name is Tsuna Sawada it's nice to meet you Tsuna it is nice to meet you too Mrs. Snape oh hey what is Peter what is it Mai want to see you guys hey mom, Severus, Reborn, Tsuna would you like to meet your nephews, nieces wow they are so beautiful Mai, Peter what are their names their names are Sebastian, Sammy, Serenity, Serena Michaelis."_

 _"Hey dad, Lenora, Vivian oh hey Mai, Peter, Reborn, Severus who is this next to your mother this is Tsuna Sawada this is Reborn boyfriend it's nice to meet you Tsuna it's nice to meet you too guys is this Sebastian, Sammy, Serenity, Serena right yes it is they are your kids Mai yes wow they are so beautiful."_

 _"Hey Sebastian yes Serenity can you read me a story sure Serenity what is wrong Serenity my eyes hurts wait here ok Serenity ok Sebastian I will get mom, dad ok Serenity ok mom, dad yes Sebastian what is it Serenity said her eyes hurts WHAT! Ok let's get her to the doctor's ok hey doctor, Mr. & Mrs. Michaelis your daughter needs eyes surgery WHAT! Surgery on her eyes yes mommy yes Serenity it's going to be ok mom yes it will be ok thanks doctor you are welcome hey Reborn, Tsuna what is wrong Mai, Peter our daughter needs eyes surgery WHAT! The surgery cost lots of money do you have friends that can help you guys yes our friends names are Tom, Akari Bly you should call them ok I will hey Tom, Akari oh hey there Mai what can we help you, Peter with our daughter Serenity needs eyes surgery ok we will pay for your daughter surgery thanks Tom, Akari you are welcome Mai, Peter they are on the way oh hey there Tom, Akari who is this it is our sons, daughters names are Xander, Kyoya, CC, Kelly Bly hey Mai, Peter, Reborn, Tsuna where is the doctor I am right here we have the money for Serenity Michaelis Surgery thanks Mr. & Mrs Bly you are welcome Serenity Surgery was Successful she is in her room if you guys want to follow me when she wakes up & heal we will take off her bandages off her eyes ok thanks doctor you are welcome hey there Serenity oh hey guys, mom what is it Serenity is Xander here yes he is Serenity oh hey there Xander oh hey there Serenity ok we will take off your bandages off eyes ok doctor ok Slowly open your eyes ok I can see everyone thank you Tom, Akari you are welcome Mai, Peter."_

 _"Hey Tsuna yes oh hey mom, dad we like to meet your boyfriend ok dad hey Reborn yes Tsuna my father, mother wants to meet you ok mom, dad yes Tsuna this is my boyfriend his name is Reborn Snape & Reborn this is my parents their names are Giotto, Nana Sawada it's nice to meet you Reborn it's nice to meet you too Mr. & Mrs. Sawada is this your niece yes what is her name her name is Serenity Michaelis hey Tsuna did you tell Reborn that you going to take over for me, your grandfather yes I did dad he was ok with it dad are you ok with it Reborn yes I am hey Uncle Reborn yes Serenity who is this oh this is Tsuna father Vongola Primo wow that cool hey Tsuna yes Serenity your dad is cool yes he is cool oh hey Mr. & Mrs. Sawada yes Reborn can I have your blessing to ask your son to marry me when we are ready yes you have our blessing to ask our son to marry you Reborn thanks you are welcome your niece is beautiful thanks Mr. & Mrs. Sawada you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Mom, Dad yes Serenity I have something to tell you, Dad what is it I am pregnant WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am pregnant what are you having I am having triplets WHAT! Triplets yes mom, dad when you have them give them up for adoption to the Phantomhive, Kasuga, Momozono why mom, dad because you are 14 years old I am leaving Serenity come back Serenity had the triplets their names are Ciel, Tamaki, Nanami so Mai, Peter sent them to the Phantomhive, Kasuga, Momozono."_

 _"Mai, Peter, Akari, Tom send Serenity, Xander, Mukuro, and Luna to the Satellite for their protect from evil thieves Xander first met Serenity in the Satellite at Martha place when they were 5 years old."_

 _Serenity and Xander were now 18 years old they were on the same team with Mukuro, Crow, Taki, Klaus, Gareki, Tsubame the team called Team Satisfactions._

 _Serenity, Xander, Mukuro, and Crow, and Gareki, and Tsubame, Taki, Klaus meets Rally, Tank, and Nervin, Blitz, Blister, Luna, Sly, Tanner, Yanagi, Alex, Toby, Sect, Bob, Patty, Dexter, Martha, Mina, Trudge, Lynden, Zora, Bruno, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, and Brave in the Satellite they became friends._

 _"Hey Xander yes Serenity I am going for a walk through the Satellite ok be careful outside in the Satellite." "Serenity was walking but someone bump into me I am so sorry Miss. That is ok Mr. Can I help you Mr. Yes you can you are coming with me no who are you let me go no someone help me where is your friend Serenity, Xander help me Kalin has me now."_

 _"Hey Xander yes what is it Crow your cell phone is beeping oh it is a voicemail it's from Serenity what does it say that Kalin has Serenity WHAT! We have to go save her we will Xander come on Mukuro, Crow, Taki, Gareki, Tsubame, and Klaus we are coming Serenity."_

 _"Let her go Kalin well if it isn't Xander, Mukuro, Crow, Taki, Gareki, Tsubame, and Klaus do yo want her back yes we do want her back do you love Serenity, Xander yes I do love her has a girlfriend well here she is Xander oh my god are you ok Serenity yes I am ok Xander, Mukuro, Crow, Taki, Gareki, Klaus, and Tsubame is it true do you love me Xander yes I do love you Serenity well I love you too Xander."_

 _"Hey Xander yes Serenity did you, Crow, Mukuro, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, and Klaus tell Martha where you guys are no we did not tell her why Serenity she is right behind you guys where were you Xander, Mukuro, Crow, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, and Klaus we had to rescue Serenity who was Kidnapped by Kalin oh ok you guys have to tell me next time ok Xander, Mukuro, Crow, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, and Klaus yes Martha are you ok Serenity yes I am Martha good let's go back home ok Xander, Serenity, Mukuro, Crow, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, and Klaus ok Martha."_

 _"Oh my god mom, dad, grandpa are you guys ok no we are not we are going to die who did this to you guys the one who did this is Gozaburo Kaiba he wants to kill Serenity, Xander, Mukuro we want you Sebastian, Serena, Sammy, and their friends to find them before the evil does ok mom, dad, grandpa we will find them for you guys thanks you are welcome."_

 _"Oh no dad, mom, and grandpa don't go we need you guys, Tsuna yes dad me, and your grandfather want you to become the Vongola Decimo now dad yes Tsuna ok I will dad oh Tsuna yes mom, dad we want you to take care of your brother, sister ok I will hey Heather, Philip oh hey Tsuna are mother, father, and grandfather are dead yes they are no but I am going to take care of you guys you will yes I will thanks Tsuna you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Sebastian, Serena, Sammy oh hey Uncle Reborn, Tsuna, Uncle Severus, Aunt Lenora, Aunt Vivian, Grandma where are you going to find Serenity, Xander, Mukuro, and Luna ok we are coming with you guys let's go find them ok where can they be let's keep looking ok."_

 _"Hey Tsuna yes oh hey Reborn are you ok Tsuna no I am not ok what is wrong Tsuna my parents, my grandfather is dead WHAT! They are dead yes they are I am so sorry thanks Reborn you are welcome Tsuna what are you going to do I am going take over the Vongola you are yes I am will you have any guardians yes I will oh Reborn yes Tsuna I want you to meet my brother, sister what are their names oh their names are Heather, Philip oh it's nice to meet you Reborn oh it's nice to meet you too Heather, Philip it's ok Tsuna if you want to know I lost my sister, and my brother in law, and my father too you did yes I did sorry that's ok that's why we are try to find Serenity, Xander, Mukuro, Luna."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, Luna yes Serenity will you go with me to help me find my brothers, sister, my uncles, my aunts, my grandma, and my friends yes we will come with you to find your brothers, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, and friends they left the Satellite to go to Egypt to find her brothers, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, and friends their names are Sebastian, Sammy, Serena, Uncle Reborn, Tsuna, Uncle Severus, Narcissa, Aunt Lenora, Aunt Vivian, Grandma Rosemary, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Basil, Ryohei, Futa, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Ryoma, Shusuke, Leo, Kunimitsu, Takashi, Kikumura, Shuichiro, Takeshi, Sadaharu, Kaidoh."_

 _"Hey guys oh my god Serenity is it you yes it is me you have grown up into a beautiful young lady welcome home Serenity, Mukuro, Luna to Egypt thanks guys you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes oh hey there Sebastian, Sammy, Serena our mom, dad, and grandpa are dead WHAT! They are gone yes they are they were killed by Gozaburo Kaiba hey Serena, Sebastian, Sammy yes Uncle Reborn, Grandma Rosemary did you see Gozaburo Kaiba killed your mother, father, grandpa yes we did he killed them we are so sorry thanks guys you are welcome where were you Serenity I was in the Satellite wow you were in the Satellite yes I was."_

 _"Crow, Martha, Zora yes Xander I am going find Serenity, Mukuro, Luna ok Xander be careful I will be Careful Crow, Martha, Zora."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes Serena, Sebastian, Sammy where is Xander he is in the Satellite WHAT! He is in the Satellite yes he is in the Satellite you are his girlfriend he is supposed to protect you."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, Luna yes Serenity I Miss Xander, Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Tanner, Yanagi, Blitz, Blister, Nervin, Tank, Rally, Trudge, Mina, Gareki, Tsubame, Klaus, Taki, Sect, Toby, Sly, Bob, Patty, Dexter, Bruno, Alex, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, and Brave we do too Miss them & I wish I could see Xander you do yes I do because I love him you love Xander yes I do."_

 _"Hey Tsuna yes Reborn will you make me the happiest man by marring me yes of course I will marry you I wish my mother, father, and grandfather can see me getting marry to a wonderful man they will be with us in spirit thanks Reborn you are welcome Tsuna."_

 _"Hey Serenity, Mukuro, Luna yes Sebastian, Sammy, Serena we hear something we do too what is this it is a Duel Runner Xander hey there Serenity how is my beautiful girlfriend doing I am doing find Xander."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, Luna yes oh hey there Xander thanks Mukuro, Luna for protect Serenity for me you are welcome Xander."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes Xander why did you, Mukuro, Luna leave the Satellite I want to find my brothers, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, and friends oh that's why Mukuro, Luna went with you yes they did."_

 _"Hey Xander yes Serenity I Like you to meet my brothers, sister, Uncles, Aunts, grandma, and my friends their names are Sebastian, Sammy, Serena, Reborn, Tsuna, Severus, Narcissa, Vivian, Lenora, Rosemary, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei, Futa, Basil, Kunimitsu, Ryoma, Shusuke, Leo, Kyoya , Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Takashi, Kikumura, Shuichiro, Takeshi, Sadaharu, Kaidoh hey guys I Like you to meet my boyfriend his name is Xander Bly it's nice to meet you guys it's nice to meet you too Xander."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes Uncle Reborn, Uncle Severus we have something to tell you what that you are the Crown Princess Of The Moon Kingdom WHAT! & Xander yes Reborn you are the Crown Prince Of Egypt WHAT! I & Serenity are royalty yes you are thanks Reborn you are welcome Xander, Serenity."_

 _"Hey Xander yes Serenity you have some visitors you should see who are these people oh my god mom, dad, and baby brother, and baby sisters."_

 _"Hey Xander yes mom, dad, and baby sisters, and baby brother you have grown up a handsome young man thanks mom, dad, and baby sisters, and baby brother their names are Tom, Akari, CC, Kelly, and Kyoya Bly."_

 _"Hey Serenity, Xander yes oh my god Ciel what are you doing here I want visit you Xander who is this man next to Serenity oh this is our friend his name is Mukuro Spade it's nice to meet you Mukuro it's nice to meet you too Ciel are you here by yourself yes I am because my parents are dead WHAT! Rachel, Vincent Phantomhive are dead yes they are we are so sorry Ciel that ok they are watching me in heaven."_

 _"Hey Xander yes mom, dad we got to know your girlfriend Serenity you did yes we did because we told her that we pay for her eyes surgery me, your dad have something to say to you Xander, Serenity, Mukuro, and Luna what is it mom, dad we are so sorry we had to send you, Serenity, Mukuro, and Luna to the Satellite we want to protect you, Serenity, Mukuro, and Luna from evil thieves ok we forgive you mom, dad it was for our protect that's why you send us to the Satellite oh my god CC, Kelly, Kyoya you have grown up into a beautiful young ladies, and young man thanks Xander, Serenity, Mukuro, and Luna you are welcome CC, Kelly, and Kyoya."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes Xander will you make me the happiest man by marry me yes I will marry you Xander they all went to the Palace for Xander, Serenity Engagement Party hey Xander yes Serenity I wish my mom, dad, and grandpa can see me getting marry to a wonderful man like you Xander you your mother, father, and grandpa will be with you in spirit thanks Xander you are welcome Serenity."_

 _"Hey Uncle Reborn yes Serenity can you walk me down the aisle when I get marry to Xander yes I will walk you down the aisle when you getting marry thanks Uncle Reborn you are welcome Serenity."_

 _"Hey Xander yes Serenity I am going to go outside for fresh air ok Xander ok Serenity please be Careful outside ok Xander I will be careful outside."_

 _"While Serenity was outside she was Kidnapped by an evil thief's name are Gozaburo, Atemu, Gilbert, Jack, and Kalin then Ciel, and Tsuna went outside so they can bring Serenity inside but she was not outside but a note was Ciel, and Tsuna pick up the note to bring the note for Xander." "Hey Prince Xander yes Ciel, and Tsuna where is Serenity we don't know where she is Xander but here is the note Xander thanks Ciel, and Tsuna you are welcome Xander."_

 _"The note read we have your fiancee Princess Serenity they have Serenity WHAT! They have her calm down Xander calm down you want me to calm down yes we do Xander but me, and Serenity were supposed to get marry but she was Kidnapped."_

 _"Xander you should get Tea, Tristan, Derek, and Spencer to help you find Serenity please bring her home yes I will bring her home."_

 _"A messaged boy came with a note for Prince Xander the note read to bring 1 million dollars in a briefcase if you go to police your fiancee will die if you go to the police more details will follow."_

 _"Will Xander go to the Police? He has friends that are police officer their names are Tea, Tristan, Derek, and Spencer will they help Xander find Serenity before it's too late."_

 _"Another messages boy came with another note for Xander this note read to bring 1 million dollars in a briefcase to bring it to the park to put it in a trash can if you don't come alone we will killed your fiancee."_

 _"Xander we will find her & save her don't worry will you guys hide in the bush yes we will Xander." "Prince Xander got 1 million dollars together & bring it to the park wait for the evil thieves Gozaburo, Atemu, Jack, Gilbert, and Kalin near the trash can."_

 _"Well if it isn't Prince Xander you came by yourself yes I came by myself where is my fiancee she is right here Serenity help me Xander don't worry I will rescue you Serenity well where is the 1 million dollars right here stop right there Gozaburo, Atemu, Jack, Kalin, and Gilbert the police we through you came alone you through wrong take them away Tea, Tristan, Derek, and Spencer thank you again you are welcome Xander."_

 _"Serenity thank god you are safe oh my god Xander I was so scares don't worry Serenity they won't hurt you anymore."_

 _Xander, Serenity went back to Ancient Egypt we are back thanks goodness you save Serenity yes me, Tea, Tristan, Derek, and Spencer save her Reborn walk Serenity down the aisle to Xander then they got marry I Like to present for the first time Xander, and Serenity Bly & they are going on their honeymoon they are going to Paris this is so pretty here Xander that is why I pick it to go for our honeymoon thanks Xander you are welcome Serenity then Xander, Serenity got to Egypt their families, and friends were waiting for them at the airport welcome back home Serenity, Xander thanks guys you are welcome how was Paris it was great where are you going Xander, Serenity we are going to the Satellite ok be careful._

 _"We will be careful we are going to visit Martha, Crow, Lynden, Zora, Tank, Nervin, Blister, Blitz, Rally, Alex, Tanner, Yanagi, Trudge, Mina, Dexter, Bob, Patty, Sly, Bruno, Toby, Sect, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, Klaus, Harald, Dragan, and Brave." "We will be back ok we will wait for you guys to get back so you can become the new Pharaoh & Queen Of Ancient Egypt."_

 _"Hey Xander yes Serenity I am going to go in so can you wait outside sure I will wait outside ok hey Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Patty, Bob, Sly, Dexter, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Rally, Tanner, Yanagi, Trudge, Mina, Sect, Bruno, Toby, Alex, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, Klaus, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sonic, and Shadow hey there Serenity where is Xander he went home WHAT! He went home so he left you here by yourself yes he did what is going on in here what is going on you left your girlfriend here by herself well she is my wife now what you guys are marry wow WHAT! Xander you scare us sorry guys that's ok wow Xander you are marry to Serenity yes I am marry to her we have to tell you guys something what is it Xander, Serenity we are going to have a baby WHAT! You are going to have a baby yes we are we are happy for you Xander, Serenity thanks guys you are welcome Xander, Serenity."_

 _"What are you guys royalty yes we are the Prince & Princess we are going to become the Pharaoh & Queen Of Ancient Egypt wow that's so cool."_

 _"Well me, Serenity have to go ok because me, Serenity have to tell our people about Serenity having the heir to the throne ok bye Xander, Serenity ok bye Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Sonic, Shadow, Alex, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Nervin, Tanner, Yanagi, Trudge, Mina, Rally, Bob, Patty, Sly, Dexter, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, Klaus, Bruno, Sect, Toby, Andre, Jean, Breo, Harald, Dragan, and Brave."_

 _"We hope to see you Xander, Serenity again you will bye ok bye hey guys we are back Mukuro, Yugi, Heba, Mokuba, Atticus, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Marik, Ishizu, Mahado, Kotoko, Naoki, Rebecca, Haruhi, and Tamaki welcome back home Xander, Serenity are you guys ok yes we are ok we have to tell you guys, our families something what is it Serenity, Xander she is going to have a baby what she is going to have the heir to the throne yes she is have the heir to the throne of Egypt Xander, Serenity became the new Pharaoh, Queen Of Ancient Egypt."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes oh hey there Uncle Reborn I want you to meet your new Uncle his name is Tsuna oh hey there Uncle Tsuna hi Queen Serenity you are marry to my Uncle Reborn yes I am marry to him that is great that I have the Vongola Decimo has a Uncle you are not fright no I am not fright how did you know Serenity it's my intuition oh wow that is so cool that you know what happened with your father, mother, and grandfather they are dead WHAT! They are dead so sorry that's ok so are my father guardians they are dead too yes they are did you tell Mukuro that is father, mother, sister are dead yes I did he was glad that I told him hey you get away from our boss Hayato stop that do you know who this is no I don't know Takeshi she is Tsuna, Reborn niece she is loud to be near him WHAT! She is your niece yes she is & she is the queen of Egypt oh I am so sorry Queen Serenity that is ok Hayato boss you are marry to Reborn yes I am marry to Reborn that's great Tenth thanks Hayato, Takeshi you are welcome Tsuna."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes oh hey there Fiore what are you doing here I came back for you Serenity what for because I am in love with you I can't love you why I am married WHAT! You are married yes I am what is this you are pregnant yes I am pregnant I am not leave let me go no I Love you let her go Tsuna, Hayato, Yugi ok I will leave but I will be back for you Serenity are you ok Serenity no I am not what is wrong my wrist hurts ok let's get you inside oh my god Serenity your wrist is bruised who did this the one who did this is Fiore WHAT! That brat I am going to killed him calm down Xander ok Serenity thanks Tsuna, Hayato, Yugi you are welcome Xander."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, Luna, and Yugi yes Pharaoh Xander will you guys go to get Martha, Crow, Zora, Lynden, Sly, Bob, Patty, Dexter, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, Blister, Tanner, Yanagi, Rally, Alex, Toby, Bruno, Sect, Mina, Trudge, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, Klaus, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, and Brave yes we will Xander thanks Mukuro, Luna, and Yugi you are welcome Xander." "Hey Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Trudge, Mina, Bruno, Toby, Sect, Dexter, Bob, Patty, Sly, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, Blister, Rally, Alex, Tanner, Yanagi, Sonic, Shadow, Gareki, Tsubame, Taki, Klaus, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, and Brave yes oh my god Mukuro, Luna you is this oh this is our friend his name is Yugi it is nice to meet you Yugi it is nice to meet you too guys why are you here Mukuro, Luna, and Yugi we are here to ask you guys something what is it Mukuro, Luna, and Yugi the Pharaoh wants you guys to stay with Serenity while she is on bed rest ok Mukuro, Luna, and Yugi we will come with you Mukuro, Luna, and Yugi ok are we ready yes we are ready to go with you guys back to Ancient Egypt."_

 _"We are back Pharaoh Xander hey there Mukuro, Luna, and Yugi welcome back home hey guys oh hey Xander how are you doing I am doing find Crow, Martha, Sonic, Shadow, Zora, and Luna I want you to stay with Serenity while she is on bed rest while I am in a meeting ok Xander we will stay with Serenity while you are in a meeting the rest of you guys come with me to your room ok Xander hey Crow, Martha, Sonic, Zora, Shadow, and Luna yes Xander, Mukuro, Yugi, Heba, her Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, and Uncle Severus will come by to check on Serenity, and you guys to ok Xander."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes oh hey there Crow, Martha, Zora, Shadow, Sonic, and Luna how are you doing oh I am doing find." "How many months are you Serenity I am 9th months right now Crow, Shadow, and Sonic oh hey Mukuro, Yugi, Heba, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, and Uncle Severus how are you feeling Serenity oh I am feeling find oh are you feeling find Serenity yes I am feeling find Xander you ask me everytime you come back from the meeting that is why I am so worry about you Serenity you are the last week of your pregnancies you could have the twins at anytime now I know that Xander I know that you are worry about me, and our babies that's it Luna, Martha, and Zora will you give me a pillow so I can hit Xander on his head sure my queen here is the pillow Serenity thank you Luna, Martha, and Zora you are welcome ok that hurts Serenity what the hell was that for you know that I am always find Xander ok I am so sorry Serenity that is ok Xander."_

 _"Hey Xander yes Serenity I have to go to the bathroom ok I will help you to the bathroom thanks Xander you are welcome Serenity hey Xander yes Serenity I need your help why what is wrong my water just broke WHAT! Your water just broke yes it did ok Serenity let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok Xander hey Ishizu, Mahado yes Xander we need help why Serenity water just broke ok put her on the bed ok Ishizu will you stay Pharaoh Xander yes I will stay & help you guys thanks Pharaoh Xander ok Serenity I want you to push it's hurts I know it's hurts try & push ok Serenity ok I will ok your first son is out ok you have to push for your second son is almost out ok he is out what are their names for their Birth Certificate ok their names are Haou, Jaden Bly you did great Serenity thanks Xander you are welcome oh hey there Sebastian, Sammy, Serena, Ciel, Mukuro, Severus, Narcissa, Reborn, Tsuna, Rosemary, Yugi, Heba, Crow, Luna, Martha, Zora, Shadow, Sonic, Kyoya, and Kelly wow they are so handsome they look like you Xander, Serenity thanks guys you are welcome."_

 _"When are you going to present the twins to the people of Egypt not let not? Until the queen is strong enough we will? Do it tomorrow ok Pharaoh? "My people as you know the queen give birth to the heir to the throne yesterday I present you to Prince Haou, and Prince Jaden?" Xander said the crowd started to cheer for the new twins."_

 _"Pharaoh Xander yes there is someone here to see Serenity, Haou, and Jaden should we send them in no they will not come in that is too bad Xander oh my god Atemu, Jack, Gilbert, and Kalin what are you doing out of Jail we are here to take Serenity, Haou, and Jaden to Gozaburo you will not take my wife, and our sons guards take them Atemu, Jack, Gilbert, and Kalin to the dungeon yes my Pharaoh will you tell Serenity about this problem I will wait for the twins turn 16 years old ok we will not tell them ok Xander ok."_

 _"Will Xander tell Serenity now or later when the twins turn 16 years old or will he wait to tell them."_

 _"Crow will go back to the Satellite for a little while well goodbye Xander, Serenity I hope to see you Xander, Serenity, Haou, and Jaden we hope to see you too Crow I hope you will come see me in the Satellite we will Crow come to see you in the Satellite bye ok bye Crow."_

 _"I wish my mother, father, and grandfather was here to see their grandkids being born I know they are watching them in heaven they will be in our hearts Serenity thanks Xander you are welcome Serenity."_

 _The end of the first story_


End file.
